Hina's Resort Getaway
General Info | Stamina1 = 10 | Battles1 = 5 | Difficulty1 = Rookie | Conditions1 = | Experience1 = 1152 | Beli1 = 4425 | Title1 = | Quest2 = Hina is Shaken | Boss2 = | Stamina2 = 15 | Battles2 = 7 | Difficulty2 = Veteran | Conditions2 = | Manuals2 = | Experience2 = 2260 | Beli2 = 7190 | Title2 = | Quest3 = Hina is Truly Mortified | Boss3 = | Stamina3 = 15 | Battles3 = 7 | Difficulty3 = Elite | Conditions3 = | Manuals3 = | Experience3 = 2620 | Beli3 = 7981 | Title3 = Unexpected | Quest4 = Hina is Very Angry | Boss4 = | Stamina4 = 30 | Battles4 = 7 | Difficulty4 = Expert | Conditions4 = | Manuals4 = | Experience4 = 5705 | Beli4 = 19533 | Title4 = Boredom | Manuals = }} Notes *1 Rainbow Gem will be received upon clearing all 4 difficulties. *Limited-Time Event. *All difficulties get a chance to drop Nami's, Fullbody's, Django's, Mr.2, Gin's and Kuroobi's Manuals. *The higher the difficulty level, the higher the chance you'll have of getting one of the manuals listed above. Drop rates *Do you want to know what are the precise drop chances of a poster or manual? Now you can see them here (for Elite and Expert). Also, please help refine that data by sharing the results of your drops through this form. 15 Stamina Elite Ranking Challenge In the Extra Island quest Hina is Truly Mortified aim for the High Score, which will be based on the combination of crew cost, turns taken, and tap accuracy. No one knows the exact formula. Bring a maxed out Roronoa Zoro Ashura Ichibugin, Chef Zeff, Green Armored Crab, Green Plated Lobster, and Green Hermit Crab and a friend Roronoa Zoro Ashura Ichibugin and you can pass the gold challenge if you hit most of your perfects in 9-10 rounds clear time. :Note: The above team with 11 rounds and all perfects except for one great cleared 770,000. *Score over 150,000 and receive a Blue Elder Turtle *Score over 450,000 and receive ATK Power Up x1 Cotton Candy *Score over 750,000 and receive 3x Rainbow Gems How to Beat Hina's Resort Getaway FAQs *See Tips for New OPTC Players and Roadmap General information This is one of the earlier fortnights, and as such, on the easier side. attacks for a decent amount, and does so every turn, plus she has an annoying <20%HP trigger - but all of this can be countered with time delay, and thus is clearable by mid-level f2p Roronoa Zoro Ashura Ichibugin without too much hassle. Everyone gets a Zoro, after all, and can evolve to a Ichibugin so this level can be cleared by almost all players once they've put enough EXP into their squad. Mid-boss is , who will hit you for a decent amount and on his first turn. Try to take him out before he can attack (doable for Slasher teams, less so for double Zoro all-Dex tankers). Recommended Captains Bring a 2x HP captain (i.e Zoro) if you are lower level. Mid to high-level teams should bring a 2.5x captain for a speed run. You can clear with double Garp or Vista if you have the characters available, but beware her health as the only tricky part about her is that she will lock a unit for 13 turns every turn when her health falls below 50%. *Roronoa Zoro Ashura Ichibugin or Trafalgar Law ROOM: for the approach *Hawk Eyes Mihawk or Donquixote Doflamingo Warlord of the Sea: for the rainbow approach. Hawk Eyes Mihawk World's Strongest Swordsman works well enough, but his variant is actually better here, given Hina is *Portgas D. Ace Black Clad Division Commander: a green legend will work quite well *Dark King Rayleigh: another legend lead for a rainbow team that works well here Recommended Support Units *Donquixote Doflamingo Warlord of the Sea: If you were able to get a Donquixote, you most likely won't need this guide, however, his special is super powerful for a burst round against Hina. *Bellamy the Hyena: the "weaker Doffy" works here as a replacement quite well, and with less need for stalling *Miss Doublefinger Human Spike: A good character to boost your unit's attack for a turn. *Usopp Usopp Golden Pound: Usopp can pause Hina for a couple rounds of damage for the lower to mid level teams that haven't put in enough EXP to their DEX squad. *Dex teams can bring Elizabeth and Slashers can bring Roronoa Zoro Three Thousand Worlds: The Final Stroke as a character if needed. Recommended Teams combo finisher against Ironfist. He can be replaced with any slasher. *Any slasher can be switched out for other hard-hitting slashers }} Recommended Sockets Nothing is really needed here. Aim for cooldown sockets if you're running a doublefinger-based speedfarm team. The round before Hina you'll need to use at least 5 units. It's best to try and save an orb on Doffy for a one turn kill on Hina. 30 Stamina Walkthrough . If your Usopp GP is MAX on his special, you can use him here and use him a second time for Hina. | 4Boss = Double Ironfist Fullbody | 4HP = 80,000 hp | 4AttackPattern = His special attacks for 4,800 damage on his first turn. He attacks for 3,000 every turn after that. | 5Image = Hina - 5.png | 5Enemies = Grunts | 5Tips = Take out the grunts and take no hits. The grunts have a little bit of armor here, so you may need to finish some attack chains on the characters to actually pierce through. It's estimated the defense is about 50,000. | 5Boss = Grunts | 5HP = 30hp | 5AttackPattern = Attacks every turn for 4,5000 | 6Image = Hina - 6.png | 6Enemies = Grunts + Evolvers | 6Tips = Take out the grunts and stall on turtles as long as possible. | 6Boss = Turtle Crab | 6HP = 20hp 30hp | 6AttackPattern = Attacks every 2 turns for 750 Hits for 1250 every 3 turns. | 7Image = Hina - 7.png | 7Enemies = Black Cage Hina | 7Tips = If you brought a Time Delay character, use them immediately to buy time. You may consider switching your attack to Hina and take her out before she can lock your characters. Otherwise, keep her above 50% health and burst her down so she doesn't attack after falling below this critical level. | 7Boss = Black Cage Hina | 7HP = 510,000hp | 7AttackPattern = Hits for 2,220 every 1 turn. Below 50%, binds characters for 13 turns as well as attacks. | SecImage = Hina - Sec.png | SecEnemies = Double Crosser Django | SecTips = Django isn't too difficult, take him out before he attacks. | SecBoss = Double Crosser Django | SecHP = 150,000hp | SecAttackPattern = Attacks every two turns for 3,945 }} Team Builder Helper Category:Events Category:Pages with a Ranking Mission Category:Pages with missing info